


Translucent love

by He11Haven



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Failed Mind Control, Light BDSM, comission, loving, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven
Summary: Commission for AnonJaune happens to stumble upon salem outside of Atlas, luckily for him he has a new experimental Grimm Mindcontrol device. Unluckily for him, it doesn't work. However even more luckily for him, it turns out the queen of Grimm has a submissive side, how much more lucky can he get?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Salem
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Translucent love

Translucent love - Jaune x Salem  
C'est La vie - Weathers  
I don’t know euphoria, I’d like to meet her one day   
C’est la vie  
I don’t know hysteria She leaves me lonely  
C’est la,  
C’est la vie.

Leaves crackled underfoot, cold in the fall chill of this icy north. Snow hadn’t settled yet in the tundra of Atlas, leaving the ground mostly a variable expense of rock and sparse trees. Expect for of course the frozen wood. Named so aptly for the it’s chilling temperature and also the vast swaths of trees that make up the forest. 

Long since has the frozen wood been home to the Grimm menace. Jaune had been sent here on a special mission, one that he was aware anyone could do, it was more that everyone else had more important jobs to be doing. That wasn’t some self pitying jab but rather a realization of his status. He was finally equal to those around him and didn’t have to live in their shadow, he was fully capable of doing anything they could do. There was a measure of pride in that. 

Still his job was less than idyllic sunsets and martinis. His mission was to map out points that would be ideal trapping points to capture grimm, some for study, others for testing new atlas weaponry. Some such weaponry he and his team had been given for field research. 

The hydrogen interceptor… inception? Jaune tried to remember the name but honestly he just called it a Grimm mind control device. It’s whole deal was that it makes Grimm susceptible to suggestion, able to be commanded through just normal speech by whoever they first see after the device is used. Jaune and his team had all been given this device since they were all very capable of fending off Grimm until the device could properly go off.

Which of course led him here, mapping out locations to lure grimm into these traps so they could test the device. A task he made sure to run by Ironwood before undergoing. 

Ironwood, Jaune liked Ironwood. He wasn’t the most stable man, clearly he had some tension building in his bones, but compared to Ozpin, Ironwood was a breath of fresh air. Jaune still felt odd about Ozpin, how he had lied to them, how he had tricked them… tricked Pyrrha. Ozpin abandoned his wife, saw a glimpse of darkness in her and abandoned her, now everyone had to suffer for his betrayal. 

Pyrrha died for him, his family fought in Ozpin’s wars. His name carried with it a sadness that was impossible to escape and Jaune couldn’t help but feel like he would lose more friends because of Ozpin before they finally got to the end of this.

Sure Salem had her own hand in this, she was responsible for her own actions, but could Jaune really say he wouldn’t beg the gods for Pyrrha back, lie, cheat and steal just to see her once last time? He shuddered to put himself in her shoes but the thoughts couldn’t be avoided. All he thought about now was sides, Ironwood’s side, team RWBY’s side, Ozpin's, Salem, the Ace-ops, Maria Hill… everyone was dividing themselves but Jaune just couldn’t help empathizing with all of them, at least to some small extent. 

He shook his head to wipe free the image of years past. Unfortunately idle work led to busy thoughts. A wandering mind could be deadly when alone in the wilds, but Ren and Nora weren’t too far off, a radio call away, each doing the same thing in different parts of the frozen Atlassian wasteland. 

Another twig snapped and he cursed under his breath. Looking around to see if any Grimm had heard and then down towards his feet to see why he hadn’t noticed the branch walking up to it. Surprisingly he noticed neither. Not Grimm nor the branch. 

Both cases were worrying. Something else made that sound.

The sharp hiss of his sword leaving its scabbard sung like cold brittle wind through the mighty trunks of these frozen trees. He was on edge, watching for the notice of any Grimm around him. There was nothing, no sign of anything out of the ordinary. 

That was distinctly more troubling. 

Though with his mind focused on the world around him, his senses picked up something he hadn’t before, the smell of pollen. It was odd, to say the least, a smell of spring and life so deep in the desolate reaches of the frozen wastes. He carefully marched forward, boots crunching snow underfoot until he was close enough to hear the slight murmured humming of a woman, not too far off.

He paused, waiting, wondering who could be making that sing-song tune. It sounded like a lullaby he heard as a child.

As he got closer things changed though. The snow which had once been a dense packing of ice and sleet, melted away in a creeping line showing a field of flowers and grass, meters of it. Not only that but there was a heat that wafted over the cool air, tickling his nose like he had gotten in a running car on a cool winter day. The smell of butter, flowers, freshly cut grass teased his senses, to the point if he closed his eyes he’d think he was still in vale, back at Beacon during the summer festival.

He wasn’t though.

What he did see was a little more than jarring to say the least, the grassy meadow didn’t span very far, maybe fifty feet in diameter, but at the center was a woman, dressed in all black with pale white skin and bleached white hair. Her whole body gave the aura of death itself, creeping dread filtered through his soul like a sieve. 

This was the queen of Grimm herself, Salem.

Jaune was presented with a chance, or rather a choice, he could run away now, let this fear control him, let his instincts control him. Or he could rise up, take a stand, and end the war here. Using this device, the mind control device he might have a chance at ending this war, ending it without any more bloodshed, none of his friends would have to die.

He took the first step, his choice made, snow crunching barely audible under his foot. He would move forward, bravely, without hesitation.

Salem couldn’t be happier. Nothing in this world brought the Queen more joy than luring fool hearty soldiers into her web, trapping them like flies and watching the hope fleeting to dread in their eyes. She liked this dress but letting one soldier cut her open wouldn’t ruin it completely. Not to mention the pleasure she’d get from seeing all the hope drain from his face would be far greater than any pain his single knife would give her.

See she had this fun little game she liked to play. It was simple really, she loved to see what people were really like. What kind of monsters these humans liked to pretend they weren’t. She would let them slip past her Grimm, let them think they had stumbled upon the queen, or upon some horrible abomination, a mix of Grimm and human, the looks of hatred and malice so evident. Even kind gentlemen would glare at her with such disdain. They would brandish knives, pitch forks, all manner of weaponry, she took great joy in watching the satisfaction creep into their features as they thought they had killed her, Ozpin’s warriors thinking they had won the war, hunters bagging a new trophy, peasants ridding themselves of a monster. 

Only to have that ripped from them the second she stood, unphased by the attack, she would stand, pull the weapon out of her and laugh in their face. Seeing the dread wash over them as the once so high and mighty, monstrous men and women would beg for their lives like worms. Humans really were less than that though, less than the dirt worms ate, and yet they thought themselves so above it all.

Now here was some young Atlas school boy who thought himself a hero, he would end the war by his blade, stopping the invasion long before it even started. He thought himself a mighty hero no doubt, someone who had so much taken from him and now he was going to put an end to it all. He’d slay a defensive old woman who wasn’t even looking at him, some hero. 

She let him creep up, each noisy crunch of snow and grass under his foot forcing her to repress the giggles seeping into her humming tune. Her Grimm getting ever closer, ready to rip the boy limb from limb.

“Hey!” He called out, surprising the woman who thought it was impossible to surprise, he turned around with a dumbfounded expression on her normally impassive face. She’d never had someone talk to her before, sometimes it was a challenge, a ‘hey ugly’ or ‘over here’ of someone so confident in their skills, but this was more quizzical, like he was genuinely asking her a question.

Though when she saw what he was holding up, a small flash and swirling black bar, she knew exactly why. 

Watts had told her of this Grimm mind control device they were developing. As well as how he had altered its design to ensure the tests would be complete failures, not that it was going to work from the start, but he made sure they would fall so far behind and that even the dumbest Grimm wouldn’t succumb to its influence. 

And this boy…

This boy was trying it on her? 

Was he stupid? Or just insanely brave and hopeful.

Still this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and that was really saying something for someone like her. She may never get the chance to see how humans act when given complete control over someone. See how their twisted minds would take advantage of someone, a woman of her beauty at that, when that person had no way to fight back. 

It would be delicious. Watching his face turn from the perversion of bliss to the utter destruction of his fantasy. So she pretended, played a part in this fiction. Her eyes slowly glazed over and her surprised stature relaxed into a passive one, pretending to relax and gaze intently at the spinning black line. 

“Did it work?” Jaune could hear his heart beating in his eardrums, thrumming like a thousand elephants stampeding towards him at the edge of a cliff. He had no idea what to do next but he knew that he had just bet his life on this untested device and it seemed to actually be working. “Holy..”

The look of surprise on his face was adorable, all things considered he certainly wasn’t unattractive, the shaggy hair, the strong jawline, growing muscle. Whoever this boy was, Salem had to admit she didn’t mind playing servant for a few seconds, even if only because she knew that taking power back would be all the more fun that way. “Of course, what do you wish of me?”

Salem tried to speak in her most drawl out monotone, adding a little lusty flare to get his creative juices flowing. And judging from the way he let out a breath through gritted teeth, she guessed it worked.

Jaune on the other hand couldn’t help but feel his fingers twitch, this was the woman responsible for so much pain, so much horror in this world. He knew he should take her to ironwood, he knew he should report this to his team. He did neither of those things, instead he stood up straighter, looming just a few inches over the imposing woman’s head. Even in this state she still felt larger than him somehow. A pleasant dopey smile spread across her lips but there was still a danger lurking behind those eyes. “So you are under my control?” He asked, voice shaking a little.

“I am” she replied pleasantly, a little purr added to her tone.

“And you’ll do whatever it is I ask of you?”

“I will.”

“Anything?” There was an eagerness to his voice. He could make her do anything. He could have her command the Grimm to Bring Cinder in to justice, have her give the whereabouts of every one of her followers. Then again he could also punish her for the many lives she’d ended, the pain she’s caused.

“Anything~” Dripping each syllable in a haughty lust.

Then there was that. Though she had deep black eyes and red veins rolling under the supple pale flesh of her face, she was undoubtedly beautiful. A curvy body, wide hips, impressively large breasts. Larger than Yang’s, Winters… maybe the largest he’d seen. Her narrow waist made a perfect hourglass figure. All the while her pleasant motherly face gave way to the lustful woman hiding just below it. No one would know if he just… explored some natural male instinct. He was after all, to say the least, inexperienced with women. “Undress….” A pause. “ I need to make sure you aren’t carrying any weapons.”

It was a flimsy lie, one neither of them believed. Needless to say Salem was amused, she knew her body was par none and doubted very much this boy would ever see another like it. She took pride in the lust it drew from others, the way her beauty transcended morality and decency. It didn’t matter she was Grimm, she was so drop dead gorgeous that even the most stalwart defenders of mankind couldn’t help but look twice at each of her well maintained curves. “Of course.” 

Reaching behind her, she could have done it with one hand and made it remarkably less sexy, but instead she arched her back, pushing her tits forward by reaching above her head. So that she could fidget with the strings holding that ebon and crimson dress together. Pulling them taught lifted her whole dress only slightly, hoisting her chest up with it, obscuring the curves of her hips but putting that delicious line of cleavage on an even more grand display. Jaune wondered for a minute if an accidental side effect of the device was horniness or if this was just who the Queen of Grimm was, not that it really mattered. The strings pulled through tier loops, fleeting for a mere second in zero gravity before the dress dropped around her ankles, letting her suspended chest drop with it, the perfect amount of sag to show their weight but besides that perfectly perky.

Everything about her could honestly be described that way, perfect, her body was slim but showed off just enough fat and muscle to both make her look intimidatingly strong and soft to the touch. Her pale skin glimmered like starlight while the hints of red just glowing under the surface might have betrayed the villainess she really was, but also framed each curve of her body, drawing his eyes towards her chest and hips. Her hips were wide, perfect little shelves for his hands to slip onto, with a wide set and pert ass that bounced with each of her movements. Her lush assfleshed hugged greedily by a thin black, nearly sheer, pair of panties. 

Her midriff was barren, allowing him to see the flat smooth face of her stomach, marred only by a small dimple right above her belly button, not a scar or line in sight. Her vast expanse of pallid flesh cut off by her bare, unclothed tits that hung free under their own weight. She had perfect puffy sunken in nipples that were a darker gray colour than the red of her skin if only by a shade. Her hands came up under her busts, lifting them so that their squishy texture dimpled against her chin. “Is this to your liking?”

Of course it was, he was staring like a slack jawed idiot, looking at her body like the work of art it is. His gaze leering over every curve of her supple form with unabashed lust, afterall she couldn’t judge him, at least he thought so. Though there was a certain rush she got from being ogled so openly, most feared the wrath she wrought if they were so blatant. 

“Y-Yes of course.” He finally said, after a long pause, realizing he was staring. A little pink creeping into his cheeks. Salem thought he looked a little cute from all that, so easily embarrassed. “You really are beautiful.” He breathed, like he hadn’t intended the words to even come out.

Though he’d be remiss to say there wasn’t a darker urge coming to the surface. For as beautiful as Salem was, she was the one responsible for every bit of pain he’d felt. Every life lost, the war that tore his team apart. She was the cause for Pyrrha’s death. 

It was time for some pay back. 

“Spread your legs for me, your lips too.” His tone, a little more demanding, darker. Salem blinked, a little confused where the timid shy boy had gone. Still this was exactly what she wanted, to see the darkness hiding just behind his mask. So she did, taking a step with one foot so that her legs were spread, one finger from each hand coming down to her panties, pulling her lower lips apart so that she was bare before him. The whole display sending a little embarrassed shock through her body. She had never been in such a position before and the creeping anger was tinged with the knowledge that she would get to deliver every indignity back onto him ten fold.

At least she told herself that the thrill running up her spine was that.

“Now say you’re a slut.” His lips turning towards a cocky grin. 

“I-” She paused. That was too far, too much, right? She felt shame creep into the blush on her cheeks, trying with all her practiced might to keep her face impassive even as annoyance shone plainly in her eyes. Still she knew there was more to see, and she’d gain no satisfaction from killing him now. “I’m a sl-slut.” She muttered.

“Louder, tell the whole forest you’re a dirty slut.” Jaune reached forward with his hands and put them flat against the plush soft texture of her thighs. Gods they were soft, maybe he’d have her squeeze his head with these?

“I-uh..” His hands felt good? That was insane, she was so unused to touch. She had realized it had been years since the last time someone put skin to skin. “I’m a Dirty slut!” She shouted, hoping that Cinder and Tyrion weren’t back from their patrol yet. 

“Good girl.” He purred, another shock of lightning running up her spine. “Now what next for this Queen of sluts?” Gods it felt good to bully her. “Oh I know.”

Standing upright and in front of her, one hand coming up to her waist, feeling the plush flesh give way to his fingers, letting him dig into her with barely restrained lust. His other hand coming up to her jaw and turning her face so that he could man handle her and view her from any angle. Pushing his thumb up against her lips, pushing the rough texture of his digit against her teeth, feeling the soft pillow of her perfect heart-esk lips. Pushing her upper lip with the tip of his thumb so that it looked like she was hanging off his hand, getting her mouth to part ever so slightly so he could see the stands of saliva connecting her maw together. 

“What a pretty mouth you have.” He mused. She was forced to look up at him while he played with her mouth, pushing his fingers along her tongue, running over her sharp canines. How easy it would be to just bite his fingers off, maybe she’d start with that when she was taking revenge on him. But she was unable to look away without raising suspicion, she was forced to just idly suck on his fingers. “When someone compliments you, you thank them.”

Her eye twitched, he wanted her to thank him? That… She took in a breath, getting a heavy drawl of his scent into her slobbery maw. Droplets of her own drool spilling out around his fingers and onto her cleavage. “T-ank yew.” His fingers getting in the way of her words. He pulled them out as she went on. “Thank you for using my slutty mouth.” Her voice quivering with suppressed rage and shame. 

“Speaking of using that slutty mouth...” He trailed off, wiping his fingers off on her stomach. “On your knees, I want you to take my pants off with that pretty little mouth of yours.” That was an idea, she would rip his manhood off with her teeth, a small little brat like him would be easy to bring to the edge with her years of skill and experience, then leaving him right at the end and returning every indignity upon him. 

Of course he would use her mouth for his pleasure, he was a man after all, he didn’t care if she enjoyed herself. All that mattered was him getting his rocks off, and so his true colours finally shone through. 

Still she did exactly what was asked of her, getting on her knees in front of him. “Like this?” she asked with the most innocent schoolgirl voice she could possibly muster up with her mature womanly voice. When he nodded she leaned forward pushing her face against his crotch, pretending to enjoy the feeling of his tiny-

Her eyes went wide the second she pressed her cheek against the bulge in his pants. There was no way, it was stuffed, or something in his pocket right? She had to know. 

She decided to forgo the innocent girl act and went straight for undoing his pants. For some reason she didn’t ignore his order, using her teeth to grab onto the hem of his pants, pulling them down with an unabashed fervor. She needed to know, it was impossible that this boy, not past his twentieth year somehow had- 

It’s shadow rose up like a rocket beside her face, a heat and slick scent coiling over her face. It was true, he had the biggest cock she’d ever seen, it was longer than her forearm, maybe nine inches? Bigger? Cocks came in that size? Then there was the thickness, wide enough around she’d need two hands to grasp it properly. Her eyes were glued to it, transfixed on it’s powerful size and shape. If there was anything mortal made that would be able to kill her, it was this. Then there was the scent, heady and manly, wafting up into her nose like she was surrounded by it, bathing in it. 

Eyes trailing down the intestine twisting length to the base, looking at the heavy orbs of fist sized nuts hanging below his monstrous cock and between his muscled legs. “Wh-a-wh” She stuttered.

Jaune felt kind of bashful about the whole thing. Like every man he wasn’t sure how he stacked up against the rest. But the look on her face, the first time real anxiousness sept through the veil of his mind control on her. It was honestly flattering for him.

Salem had a different emotion, for the first time in her life, she craved something besides death and wanton destruction. She wondered in such vivid detail what something like this would feel like inside her. That was an itch she really needed to scratch. She’d be able to exact revenge the second she got that hot fucking man meat stuffed so far inside her she ruptured organs. Hopefully not literally… she’d have to be careful. 

Still, if the hearts in her eyes and blown out pupils were anything to go by, Jaune in no way had to worry about the side of his cock. Though sucking his cock was out of the question, she wanted to ride him, to straddle him and suck the cum out of his balls until he was begging her to stop. To see the pleasure of having her riding him turn into an utter terror at the realization his wildest dream was actually a horrible nightmare. To take the pride of having her wrapped around his length and turn it into the terrible realization of how much power she really had over him. However to do that, she needed to convince him to let her.

“What an absolutely wonderful cock you have, so Impressive for a mortal man.” Her voice a tentative pur, reaching up to touch the base of his painfully hard member. “I would love to feel it in-” Before her fingers could touch it the head of his cock made a wet impact sound against her nose and forehead, forcing the proud woman to close her eyes. “Wh-” Another cock slap against her face.

Jaune just smiled down at her, smearing the head of his cock, that scent all over her pretty features, making an utter mess of her eyeliner and mascara. “Good girls don’t talk back, a good girl takes cock however she’s told and thanks their master for it.”

Her mouth opened to scream at him, to ask him who he thought he was to dare slap his cock, to sullen her face with the smear of his pre cum. But then the scent hit her head, making her thoughts foggy. She was indignant, but knew more than anything she wanted that cock so badly. He wanted a thank you? Fuck. “Th-thank you….” She refused to call him master.

Jaune decided not to push his luck, if Salem really was somewhere deep in there, he didn’t want to force her out right now, that was for sure. Instead he just ground the length of his practically drenched cock against her soft cheeks, smearing over her eyelids, pressing them up against her closed lips and feeling their plush softness. He let out a little mewling moan of pleasure, gods it felt good to mess up the face of someone who had caused so much pain, really drag her through the mud for all the lives she’s ruined. 

“Though I think it’s time you got your just deserts for all you’ve done.” His voice was listful, read with dark machinations. “Bend over.” 

Okay… all he had to do was uselessly hump her a bit, then she’d ‘suggest’ she get on top, so he wouldn’t get tired. It was fool proof, even this blond idiot couldn’t fuck that up. 

Getting down on her hands and knees. Turning away from him, she pushed her ass into the air to give him a perfect view of how surprisingly wet she was from having him smear his cock all over her face, a fact she chalked up to anticipation of how good it would feel to rip this fantasy away from him. Still she couldn’t help but like the way his gaze was so tightly glued to her melting heart, the perfect shape of her wobbly fat ass tantalizingly waving back and forth in the air before his stupored visage. 

Jaune was really going to make sure she remembered in the very core of her being exactly how much pain she’d caused everyone, with his cock slime all over her face, naked, dripping, after having begged for his cock and thanked him for what little she got. He was going to walk to back to Atlas. 

Red.

His hand came down hard on her ass, a loud flesh on flesh clapping sound echoed unmistakably in the frozen forest. Salem crying out in her own girlish yelp of surprise, a voice she’d never heard herself make throughout the entire time she’d been alive seeping from some depth of her vocal chords she didn’t know existed. A mix of shame and arousal dripping from her in equal measure. 

Anger flared in her gut, so deep and pure that she’d would have broken the act and brought him to his knees right here, killed him without the revenge she had been building up for, this identity, with all its confusing emotions, was punishable by worse than death.

Then he spanked her again, that welling hatred leaking out of her in a flood as she moaned, not some simple little mewl, not a whimper, but an opened mouth, haughty, lust dripping groan of utter bliss. Her knees buckled and she pushed her ass back instinctively for more. It was impossible she liked this and yet, Jaune was doing something no man had ever dared to do to her since the dawn of time. By the third time his palm impacted with her rippling assflesh she was whimpering for more and clawing at the grass to maintain some form of stability. To think this young boy, barely old enough to be considered a man, could bring her so low. Hell she would openly, unironically beg him for more if she asked her too. 

That realization actually making her drip through the sheer fabric of her thin black panties. 

Gods she shouldn’t have been so turned on by this, but it was such a rush of electricity through her body, such a build up of raw lust all coming with a pleasurable bite of pain. She couldn’t stand it. 

Each impact against her pallid wobbly flesh met with wanton howls of pleasure, echoing from her mouth with abandon, fuck whoever could hear, let them know she was beating treated like this, that she loved it. Loved every gods damned second of it.

Jaune hated to admit it but he was getting off on this, loved the way she bent and groaned at his spanking. Her ass was looking more red than white, with distinct hand prints of even more crimson imprint. She had taken his school, taken his family, taken all he had cared about and now because of this device she was his bitch, it felt good to get revenge for him, but it felt even better to get revenge for Pyrrha. 

For the woman he loved.

How could Salem ever understand that? She was a monster, evil, no better than the Grimm she controlled. She could never love anyone, never feel like he felt.

His hand stopped before making impact, laying gently down on the still stinging, quivering assflesh. Salem would never admit it but she’d already felt one rocking orgasm course through her form, and feared another, one that would be much harder to hide amongst the mewling wanton howls of pleasure. Though she had to wonder why he stopped.

Jaune couldn’t place his hand on why he stopped. Not at first. Instead he just ran his hand over her abused cheeks, looking over her perfect body and marveling at the art he had been so driven to destroy. She had loved, this is what it looked like when love overtook you, made you do unthinkable things.

Unthinkable like, mind controlling a woman and rubbing your cock on her face and making her enjoy you beating her…

Salem, now regaining some of her composure, was gearing up to finally exact her revenge. It had been fun, a lot of fun, but she had some new feelings about being spanked that she had to sort out and Jaune was not a part of that process as far as she was concerned. Her nails elongating into long razor-like needles, ready to pierce flesh and end the poor fool.

“Fuck.” His voice was so defeated. Like the weight of everything he’d done was finally catching up to him. Salem paused, letting him collect himself, a new development, perhaps misplaced remorse. “I suppose you won’t remember.” He sighed. “Any of this really, but I should… apologise?”

Both of them were equally as surprised and uncomfortable at that. For so many reasons each, but it was her, in a shaky, quivering monotone that spoke up first. “Apologize?” 

Jaune let out a haggard sigh, pulling her up to a seated position and pulling her back so that his nose was buried in her long white hair. It smelt vaguely like smoke, a campfire. “You… well, Cinder, took someone very important from me. My mentor, my friend… the woman I loved.”

Salem felt her heart twinge a little. Of course she knew the grief of losing a loved one. Sure a mere human, this worm below her feet couldn’t truly understand, but she supposed this was as close as one of their kind could get. 

“I was taking out that aggression on you, but I just couldn’t stomach doing bad things to someone just because I don’t like them.” He ran his fingers through his hair, tossing back his still long locks behind his ears. “It felt good… really good, I just didn’t like, liking it.” a small laugh escaped his lips. “That probably makes no sense.”

Were it possible Salem could bring herself down to the position of a mortal man, she might have considered what she was feeling empathy. Or kinship. There was a connection there, of life and love lost. About one's own self image, it was nearly impossible to ignore the similarities. Not to feel like she understood him in some regard, even if she didn’t agree. 

“It’s okay.” Breaking her act of monotone subservience to have a more soft spoken tender moment with him. Jaune hardly even seemed to notice the change. “I’ve been alive for a thousand of your life times, but a gentle heart without expectation is certainly hard to find.”

“You’re just saying that because I used this device on you, to make you more agreeable.”

“That useless trinket?” She smirked, leaning her head back so that the back of her skull rested firmly on his shoulder, mouth directly by his ear. “And If I told you that it hadn’t worked from the start?” She giggled at the way his whole body went rigid. Perhaps she could find ways of playing with him that didn’t involve torture? What a thought~

“The whole time?” He asked, just to make sure.

“The whole time.” she assured him. “But don’t worry I’m not going to kill you. Not yet at least. I actually have a proposition for you.” One of her hands crept up her naked form, over the curve of her stomach, towards the cleft of her chest and through the near perfect valley of titflesh. Up to her chin and then over her own body and onto his, finger tracing the line of his jaw. “You put your huge slab of cock meat in me, make me cum like a two dime whore and fill me up like a stuffed turkey.”

A pause. “And maybe I’ll let you leave the forest alive.”

A promising alternative he supposed. Rising up his chest so that the tip of his engorged prick “We could perhaps pretend this device did work, would you like to give me orders?” Her words were sweet, like honey, dripping all over him much like the honey dribbling down her thighs. It seemed so unreasonable to give her orders now, or rather intimidating, somewhere in between those. After his confession and with the realization it had never worked to begin with, it was hard to muster up the courage he had before. “I should mention that dominance is the only thing keeping you alive.”

That was a good motivator. 

Bringing his hand up over the curve of her hip, His chin digging just a little deeper into the crux of her shoulder, his stance more forward, dominant. Fingers traveling over her soft velvety flesh and towards her throat. Grapes coming around it and getting a pleasant gasp of approval, letting him know that was exactly what she wanted. “So demanding.” He chided. “Toys shouldn’t talk back to their masters.”

“I’m not calling you master.” She purred though that got her a vaguely tighter grip, making the Queen of Grimm bite her lower lip, feeling her entire body quiver with appreciation. Forcing her body down, even though he felt resistance he was well aware he couldn’t make her do anything she really didn’t want, so that the tip of his cock ground against the drenched fabric of her tight little panties. 

“We’ll see how long that lasts.” He assured her. “Now be a good girl and beg for my cock.” He hoped that suggestion didn’t get him killed.

Salem honestly found the whole situation much more bearable now that the fog of her ruse had been lifted, afterall, the way he sweat made it evidently clear who was really in charge. Though she was aware of how much sway he had, she did want that cock, wanted it more than she had indignant pride apparently. 

“Beg?” She asked with an edge, and loved the way his body tensed, she made sure to pause for dramatic effect, and after a short second she continued to grind against his length. “Mmmm~ I want that big cock so badly, stuff it in my tight pussy, fuck me sensless until I cum all over it, fuck me until I can’t walk, fuck me until I’l dripping with your filthy seed.”

Fuck that was hot, hearing her womanly voice dripping with deep bassy sex appeal demanding he fuck her. It wasn’t exactly begging but he would teach her what he wanted in time. Right now he had to make good on all her deep dark wishes.

Pushing her drenched panties to the side, revealing the flushed, slightly red lips of her cunt. Dripping onto the length of his man meat as if she were lubing him up for entrance. The hand that pushed her panties to the side groped up her thigh until his fingers teased over her lips. Just feeling her arousal at the tips of his being, pushing against the button of her clit, each little tap sending volts of lightning up to her brain, an organ was slowly getting less and less air as he choked her. “That was good, but I want to hear a please.” His deep growling voice barely but a whisper in her ear.

“Fuck~” She moaned, grinding her hips against his fingers, growling low in her throat. Jaune wondered for a moment if she would actually cave. “P-please~” moaning out in desperate need.

Pulling down by her throat, Jaune spread her lips and forced his cock into her needy little cunt. She was tight, tighter than her experience would suggest, she had after all not only never been with someone so well endowed as Jaune. She had also not let someone inside her in two or more lifetimes now. Leaving her whole body at both the tight grip of a virgin, body milking his length for every drop it was worth. While at the same time, she slid down with ease, her warm inside rolling over her length like a pro, bending her hips to give his cock a little extra friction with her slick walls.

Her mouth hung open, eyes rattling in her skull. Feeling him enjoy the sensation of being inside her for only but a moment before already starting to buck into her, instincts moving his body to slam the head of his cock against the waiting entrance to her womb. Filling her more utterly than any person ever had before.

Each thrust pushed past her open lips, sinking into her core with a steady medium paced rhythm that grinded against her g-spot and stomach before pushing deeper into her, filling out all those empty spots in her belly, then hammering home right at the farthest depths of her tight little twat. Each time his cock knocked on the door to her womb, Salem could feel her limbs get weaker, feel a pressure building up inside her, it was like having a second g-spot she never knew existed, discovering for the first time what it felt like to be full.

Jaune honestly loved the way she gripped him, loved the way she writhed in his grapes, choking under the hand on her throat, every single time he pushed up into her. She was so set, soft, her whole body felt like it was wrapped around his cock in the way she arched with each of his thrusts.

Her legends squeezed around his thighs, her fat round ass bouncing with each impact against his pelvis. Her body was so soft, his hand on her stomach was like touching silk, fingers sinking in like fresh warm bread, he could feel the impact of his cock against her stomach, feel the reverberation of her groaning pleasure. 

Though he wasn't one to reston his laurels. 

Adjusting himself and thrusting up into her with enough force she stopped moving entirely, his hands left her body to let her writhe at the bulge forming up in her stomach. “So full~” She groaned, letting her head roll back. Hardly even feeling his hands loop around her thighs until she was practically folded in half, her knees up by her head with her feet dangling in the air. “W-what, Jaune?”

His cock was still inside her, pushing even more forcefully directly into her g-spot with this angle in a way that made the bulge in her guts even more pronounced. “F-fuck, oh sl-slow down” She stuttered, the sensation so utterly overwhelming, having her entire body be used in this full nelson, like a sleeve for his man meat.

Thundering impacts of skin on skin, meaty flesh slapping echos ring true all over the forest, bouncing from frozen tree to frozen tree. Jaune and Salem finding warmth in the feverish humping, the wet gushing juices spilling from the meeting of their organs. 

There was more than just the primal raw fucking that connected them though, something they both became aware of was the connection, something deeper, their souls fit each other as much as their bodies did. They both knew loss, both fit the part the other was missing even if they should hate each other, they were kindred spirits and were inseparable now. As much as she fully gave herself to him, to be used as he pleased, pleasuring himself with her however he wanted. Jaune knew he too was bound to her, to give her this dominance he’d never known he had, to do everything he could to make her happy, he was hers as much as she was his.

Salem threw her calm collected demeanor to the wind, moaning with reckless abandon, losing herself to the pure bliss of getting fuck like the proper slut she turned out to be. “Fuck! Fuck me please, please fuck! Oh gods yes, your cock feels so good ravaging me, ruin my pink little pussy, Jaune, fuck me like a whore!” 

Though even as she started to beg like a proper slut, Jaune slowed down, holding his cock at her entrance, holding her in the air with such ease, teasing the tip of her clit but giving her no release. “Wh-what? N-no! Fuck me, please! Please, I need it!”

“Who do you belong to?” His question was simple but it shook her, eyes little beads in her skull realizing she knew exactly the answer he wanted. His devilish grin, letting her know he was well aware of how much she needed his cock and that she would do anything for it. “Who’s your master?”

Salem shuddered, the words, his title, making her submissive slutty brain melt in her skull. Little mewling sounds of need escaping her dry throat. “ You~” She moaned, her pussy convulsing, letting her know it loved her final confession, she belonged to him “I belong to my master, my fat cocked, studdly master~” 

“Good girl.” He assured her, slamming his cock back into her tight little twat, Feel her tighten up and watch her spray all over the grass below them. Her whole body tense at the first powerful orgasm of their relationship. The first of a countless number. 

Still fucking her through the powerful, mind shattering orgasm she could only mumble out little sounds of pleasure, her mind completely devoted to the realization of how good her first squirt had felt, how good a real orgasm felt. Not that pathetic mini shuddering she got from her past experiences. She might have the skills to rock Jaune’s world, but he was built for her, made to make her cum, there would never be a man who could fuck her like this.

Turning her head to the side, She stuck out her tongue, reaching for his mouth and opening herself to him. Jaune taking the opportunity, pressing his lips to hers and locking their tongues in a deadly battle, kissing her with all the hatred and affection he held for her.

Both of the lovers realized that’s what it was, they belonged to each other. This wasn’t a fling or a fuck buddy situation, she was his pet and he was her master, they were bound by that now.

“I love you!” He shouted holding her tighter and fucking her even harder, feeling his own orgasm building up his body.

“F-uh-gah! Y-you hate me-” She corrected, one eye becoming lidded, twitching to a half closed position from the brutal assault of her pussy. “Y-you lov-aahh my body!” Screaming as her sensitive body found it’s second, not smaller orgasm rolling over her folds. “Fuck me like you hate me Jaune! Fuck your whore!” 

“Stupid, fucking slut!” He growled, low and deep right in her ear. Feeling his cockswell up in her, the first of many hot, steamy loads ready to billow out into her tight, waiting snatch.

He hilted inside her, folding her full nelson just a little tighter so she could see the light swelling of her stomach from the sheer pressure of how much cum was filling her up. Rope after rope of steamy hot spunk surging through his length and into her fertile, waiting womb. She could feel the warmth spreading through her, feeling like the first warm blanket in a thousand years of winter. Tears streamed down her cheeks, tears composed of pure joy, happiness for the first time in years. “So good~ my very good boy, my master~”

“Mmm my good little Pet.” He moaned into her ear, making her shudder. 

Pulling out of her, watching the stream of creamy white spunk spill out of her used hole, both of them looking at the puddle of their mixed juices collected on the grass, and at the still rock hard member sticking up between her legs.

“Looks like someone is ready for round two. How would you like me, my master?” Her purring voice right in his ear.

His head turning to press his lips to hers. “Mmm, I think I’ll be able to take you every way I want before we’re done today.” Her shuddering body showing him exactly how much she liked that idea.

Hours later.

Cinder and Tyrion walked through the frozen wood arguing loudly about the future of the Grimm and Atlas. “My lady will make sure they all writhe and suffer, there will not be a kingdom after we are done.”

“You’re a fool scorpion, we will need the dust mines, Ironwood and his soldiers will make perfect miners, though I must say I want to have my way with him before that.” The ebon haired woman getting a devilishly torturous look on his face. 

“What need will we have for dust when we have the artifacts and an army of Grimm on our side?” 

“What use? Dust fuels your weapons, or would you prefer to let the Grimm do all the killing for you?” Her annoyance seemed to get through to him. 

As he thought about the fact that without dust he would have to let the Grimm fight for him, that he wouldn’t be able to play with any new toys. “You know, perhaps you might be right.” 

A loud yowling scream echoed to their ears, male, in the direction of Salem. Both of her wards stopped. Then they had the same realization all at once: She was under attack. Running as fast as they could they dashed through the soft snow, parting it like sand on the beach as they got closer to their mistress.

Only to find that she wasn’t in danger, actually her nude form was laying down in the grass. Cinder and Tyrion both forming a bright pink blush on their faces, gazing at the naked, cum covered form of Salem. Eyes trailing over each line of her body towards the man her face was currently fitted nicely between his thighs. The noticeable bulge in her throat and tears streaming down her eyes betraying the exact act she was performing.

Pulling back off his length, she was just in time to get the first rope of his finally orgam plastering her already cum covered face. Then the second rope shot over her head, flying through the air and striking the stunned Cinder across her face, the third rope splattering her chest and ruining her red dress.

“Wha…?” Cinder muttered, voice failing her, eyes wide and unable to process what she was seeing.

“MY QUEEN?!” Tyrion wailed in horror, devastated.

“Oh, welcome back my subjects.” She mewled, rubbing her face against the softening rod of the exhausted boy she had just finished pleasuring. “Meet your new King~”

End.

Epilogue. 

Wine poured into the goblet in his hand, red ichor spilling over gold and ivory. Jaune loved this brand, exclusive to Vacuo, Salem had it imported for him. 

It had been a year since he found her in the frozen forest, since then he had gone home with her, visiting his friends only when he had time, ruling really does take most of his time though. Finding he could really only visit them once every handful of months. 

He adjusted in his seat, well, on his seat. Cinder, who was on her hands and knees, faltered, woozy from just how turned on she was, loving every second of being her master’s seat. A little moan escaping around the ball gag he kept in her mouth, the faint buzzing of her vibrator evident. 

Or maybe it was in the woman who was his footrest. Emerald, the green haired woman who had pretended to be his friend, with her face planets firmly against the cold stone, her naked, fat ass pointed directly at him, arousal dripping out her empty cunt, a buzzing little bead stuffed firmly in her tight rear end. His feet crossed at the angle, using that plush rear as a comfortable resting spot.

Neapolitan, the multi colour haired woman pouring him his drink, putting down the bottle on a side table and leaning back, getting on her knees. Pushing her eyes together so that she could hold his glass with her ample breasts when he wasn’t holding it.

Jaune leaned back, loving the feeling of these women dedicating themselves to his pleasure. Or rather their own, they loved being used like this, to just give over to him fully. His back pressed harder against the plush softness that was his Queen, his wife, his first and most important pet. 

Salem wrapped her arms around his chest, kissing his neck, acting as his backrest, wrapped around him and servicing him with an indle handjob, his cock out of his jeans. Licking up his neck until her tongue was stuck in his ear.

“Fuuuuck” He groaned.

“Enjoy yourself my king, my love.” She mused. “How do you want me today?”

“Mmm, I’ll have to give it some thought.” His smirk evident, making sure to enjoy her body fully before he’d give her the orgasm she wanted so badly. Letting out a satisfied sigh he just enjoyed the feeling of her soft, ivory body pressed against his. Hearing a small giggle escape her pillow gray lips. 

“Damn it’s good to be king.”


End file.
